


In Proper Order

by Waldo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: HorizonsSing, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Number three, as good as you look in those suits, you can't possibly be comfortable doing this down here dressed like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Proper Order

**Author's Note:**

>    Written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/horizonssing/profile)[**horizonssing**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/horizonssing/) [Day Five Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/horizonssing/2756.html).  Which was this image:

Jack found Ianto rearranging some of the larger artifacts in the seventh level vaults. It was warm and clammy and yet, Ianto was, as always, immaculately dressed in a wool suit.

"You know, I do have a distinct memory of you owning a pair of denims," he said, hitching a hip on a low shelf.

"I actually own several," Ianto said without pausing in his work or looking back at Jack.

"In case you haven't noticed, I really wouldn't mind if you wore them to work. It's about a hundred and twelve outside today and not much cooler down here." As if to make the point Jack wiped his own forehead. "You could dress for the season."

Ianto finally hauled the large alien box up onto the top shelf and shoved it back to a secure place. He wiped his hands together before pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his face. He turned to face Jack. "Number one, you should talk.  You wear the same thing every day.  Number two, it could not _possibly_  be one hundred and twelve degrees outside; the bay would be boiling. Number three, I do dress for the season." He tugged on his tie, flatting it back out. "This shade of pink happens to be the trendiest color this summer."

Jack moved into Ianto's personal space. "Number one, I have the sense to leave the wool coat off when it's a hundred and twelve degrees out.  Number two, I was thinking in Fahrenheit and being facetious besides. Number three," he said right in Ianto's face, "As good as you look in those suits, you can't possibly be comfortable doing this down here dressed like that."

Ianto shook his head, but didn't step back out of Jack's space. "You're just looking for an excuse to get me undressed."

"Do I need an excuse?" Jack asked, resting his hands on Ianto's hips.

"Not really, no, but you do need better timing. I really need to get this done today so we can file those things Tosh is working on." Despite his words, Ianto rested his hands on Jack's biceps.

"Cleverly played," Jack admitted.

"'Played', sir?" Ianto asked innocently.

"Sure, this is the part where I say that if I help you schlep this stuff all over the hub that you'll be done that much faster and I can get out of these clothes that much sooner." Jack's lips ghosted over Ianto's cheek as he spoke.

"I honestly had no secondary motivation, sir. I leave clever plans like that to you. You're far better at things like that than I am." Ianto's thumbs began a gentle caress of Jack's arms.

Jack laughed and stepped back. "Like hell," he said with a grin. "You're clearly far better at this than I am." He looked around and grabbed a crate and examined the label. "Since, after all, here I am archiving boxes instead of you being in my quarters getting sweaty and naked."

Ianto scrubbed at his face with the handkerchief again. "One out of two isn't bad?"

Jack pushed the crate down the aisle of shelves. "Seriously, you think that if I have to pick only one of those two, _that's_ the one I'm going to go for?"

Ianto gave in and walked over to Jack, interposing himself between the box and Jack. He grabbed Jack's head and gave him a long, slow kiss. "How about 'first one then the other?'"

Jack flashed him a wicked grin. "That, I can live with," he responded and began shoving boxes around with gusto.


End file.
